1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl-top cover for covering a well between a windshield and a bonnet hood of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general vehicle, a well exists between a windshield and a bonnet hood thereof and is hence covered by a cowl-top cover.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-46649 discloses a related art of such a cowl-top cover, in which the cowl-top cover is formed in a closed cross section structure. In a case of where the windshield is given impact force, the closed cross section structure is deformed and further some engaging parts thereof are displaced so as to absorb the impact force. According to this art, the cowl-top cover needs to adhere to a bottom end of the windshield with any particular adhesive agent since the bottom end is easy to be exposed outward in a case where the cowl-top cover is deformed. Any teaching or suggestion that the impact force may leads to deformation or fracture of the adhering portion and be absorbed thereby cannot be found in the disclosure.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-30955 discloses another related art, in which a cowl louver is provided with a front end for being fixed to a cowl front by means of a clip and a rear end having a clip portion integrally formed therewith for elastically pinching the windshield. In this disclosure, any teaching or suggestion about deformation or fracture of the clip portion leading to absorption of impact force cannot be also found.